Kevin did 86 push-ups in the evening. Michael did 11 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Kevin do than Michael?
Explanation: Find the difference between Kevin's push-ups and Michael's push-ups. The difference is $86 - 11$ push-ups. $86 - 11 = 75$.